


Let Go Of The Life You Planned

by TwoTragedies



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Most will be stand alone pieces, This will probably be an ongoing collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoTragedies/pseuds/TwoTragedies
Summary: A collection of shorts that won't leave my head currently.Ross, has always been a bit in love.  Matty, has always been a bit oblivious to anyone that wasn't George.Most of these will probably be stand alone, but some with a common theme running throughout.  As of this moment, several planned are Ross/Matty centric with a bit of George/Matty in the background, but pairings will be labeled at the top of each part.  Feel free to prompt in comments if you enjoy anything.
Relationships: George Daniel/Matthew Healy, Matthew Healy/Ross Macdonald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Let Go Of The Life You Planned

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, it's been a while since I tried to write anything. I hope this doesn't disappoint too badly, and if you like feel free to ask for any themes or prompts. I won't make any promises, but I will try.

Ross POV:

He waits quietly.

His body aches to move, or at the very least shift from its current position. But even with one arm slowly going numb, and his fingers tingling, he waits. 

Curls tickle lazily at his nose as he breathes in the scent of the man sprawled in slumber against his chest. His free hand moves slowly up and down the arm thrown across him. 

And he waits. 

He hadn’t planned for this to happen. Long ago, he had come to the conclusion that it was a lost cause. That he’d never really had a chance, particularly once... 

He never wanted to be second best. 

He can’t imagine living the rest of his life wondering if... 

But here he is. Waiting. 

Waiting for Matty to wake up and look at him with regret filled eyes. Waiting for Matty to tell him they shouldn’t have. That they can’t. 

Waiting for Matty to tell him that he isn’t worth it. 

And he knows he won’t disagree. 

He knows he’ll let him walk away, and do everything he can to pretend that being friends is good enough. That the risk to their friendship and the band outweighs the memory of a thousand dreams and unspoken thoughts. 

He’ll let Matty tell him they can’t be anything other than what they already are, because he knows the truth. He knows deep down that if he was someone else... 

He can’t be second best. 

He won’t be second best. 

He can’t spend the rest of his life wondering if the person he loves would leave him the instant they had a chance with their soulmate. 

Because he knows. 

He knows Matty loves him. As a friend. He knows Matty trusts him. They wouldn’t be where they are now otherwise, naked and curled together in a room filled with the smell of sex. Of them. 

But he also knows that Matty has loved George almost from the instant he came crashing into their lives. And he knows that he can’t compete with that. 

He can’t pretend. 

He can’t allow himself to believe that Matty might wake up with the same sweet smile he had after their last kiss. That he might want to try... 

He can’t let this happen again. He already knows this night will haunt him. The way Matty had felt against him. Around him. The sounds he made. The feel of his hands roaming over his skin. Lips against his neck. Legs clenched around his waist.

Every moment will forever be etched in his brain already. 

He can’t allow himself to hope. 

So he waits. 

He waits in silence, telling himself that they can never be. 

But he hopes. 


End file.
